borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Wrecked's Weapon Emporium
Here is my weapons, class mods and shields I have to offer. If you see something you like feel free to let me know and post what you got to offer. I prefer to dup than to trade. I play as a Siren so that is why I only have Siren class mods. Also, be sure to check back often because the list will change daily. I recently acquired a mic so trading will be much easier. *Level---Name--Damage-Accuracy-Rate Of Fire-Magazine Size-Weapon Zoom-Elemental Effect #'Combat Rifles:' *61 Twisted Serpens Dmg 406, Acc 93.9, Rof 8.8, 130 mag, 2.1 zoom, x4 Corrosive *61 Genocide Avenger 325 Dmg, 87.5 Ac, 15.0 Rof, 26 mag 3.8 zoom *57 Glorious Ogre 332 Dmg, 84.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 mag, x3 Explosive *60 Glorious Revolution 345 Dmg, 68.0 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 mag *58 Steel Bastard 594 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 31 mag *60 Genocide Guardian 355 Dmg, 90.3 Acc, 3.9 Rof, 6 mag 1.4 zoom *61 Scoped Destroyer 239 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 10.0 Rof, 12 mag 2.9 zoom *58 Glorious Massacre 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 4.5 Rof, 124 mag, x3 Incendiary *57 The Chopper 294x4 Dmg, 6.4 Acc, 18.0 Rof 536 mag #'Eridian Weapons:' *60 Thunder Storm 357x8 Dmg, 16.7 Acc, 2.0 Rof #'Repeaters:' *61 Lightning Nemesis 310 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 2.9 Rof, 18 mag, x4 Shock *61 Double Stalker 231x2 Dmg, 77.0 Acc, 16.0 Rof, 4.1 zoom 24 mag *58 Cobalt Firehawk 266 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 2.8 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom, x4 Incendiary *58 Nasty Hornet 278 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 6.6 Rof, 20 mag, 4.1 zoom, x3 Corrosive *57 Pearl Troll 210 Dmg, 78.7 Acc, 4.0 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom #'Revolvers:' *61 Noble Aries 860 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 5 mag, x4 Shock *58 Bloody Equalizer 1015 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *58 Swift Anaconda 1204 Dmg, 94.7 Acc, 1.9 Ro, 3.7 zoom, 3mag *60 Bloody Unforgiven 1244 mg, 94.2 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *58 Pestilent Defiler 1036 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag, x4 Corrosive *59 Bloody Chimera 909 Dmg, 94.4 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Explosive #'Launchers:' *61 Steel Undertaker 2419 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary *56 Burning Rhino 1494 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 1.9 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Incendiary *61 Scoped Mongol 1327 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 4.9 zoom, 9 mag *57 Caustic Rhino 1087 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *48 Scoped Redemption 2486 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 4 mag *53 Static Rhino 1291 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 1.9 zoom, x4 Shock #'Shotguns:' *61 Hunters Jackal 1249 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 6 mag *48 Twisted Crux 167x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 4.5 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Corrosive *58 Crimson Butcher 122x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 9.4 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *58 Fatal Crux 228x7 Dmg, 86.4 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 18 mag, x3 Explosive *57 Terrible Striker 228x9 Dmg, 56.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 12 mag *60 Pearl Hydra 257x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 13 mag *58 Hunters Defender 179x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 6 mag *60 Desert Bulldog 200x9 Dmg, 58.5 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 20 mag *58 Friendly Fire 161x9 Dmg, 68.2 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 12 mag, x3 Incendiary *53 Blast Hammer 214x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *57 Terrible Defender 682 Dmg, 58.5 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag (Holy crap! It shoots rockets!) *60 Static Butcher 106x3 Dmg, 58.8 Acc, 7.3 Rof, 7 mag, x2 Shock #'Sub-Machine Guns:' *61 Twisted Tsunami 299 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 82 mag, x4 Shock *60 Combustion Hellfire 207 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Double Savior 157x2 Dmg, 78.9 Acc, 10.8 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 66 mag *60 Relentless Wildcat 152 mg, 65.2 Acc, 10.0 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 70mag *48 Crimson Bitch 148 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 10.1 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 55 mag *48 Malevolent Gasher 221 Dmg, 69.2 Acc, 21.8 Rof, 32 mag *61 Steel Anarchy 204x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 1.7 zoom, 54 mag #'Sniper Rifles:' *61 Twisted Bessie 1925 Dmg, 98.1 Acc, 0.3 Rof, 2.8 zoom, 4 mag *61 Cobalt Volcano 950 Dmg, 96.6 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Liquid Orion 828 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 16 mag, x3 Shock *59 Fearsome Skullmasher 382x6 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag *60 Detonating Cobra 942 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 5 mag, x3 Explosive *60 Fearsome Surkov 921 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 1.0 zoom, 6 mag *54 Fearsome Cyclops 888 Dmg, 98.5 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag *59 Liquid Invader 412 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 1.8 zoom, 15 mag *60 Combustion Cyclops 584 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary *58 Liquid Wrath 705 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 5 mag, x3 Corrosive *48 Kyros Power 770 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Explosive #'Class Mods: (Siren Only)' *55 Tormentor: 42% Team Elemental Effect Chance, +3 Spark, +3 Radiance, +4 Striking, 12% Team Damage *48 Catalyst: 22% Team Cooldown Reduction, +4 Phoenix, +3 Girl Power, +3 Intuition, 2 Team Find Rare Items *55 Plaguebearer: 52% Corrode Damage, +3 Venom, +4 Inner Glow, +3 Mind Games, 72% Corrosive Resistance *48 Tempest: 56% Electrocute Damage, +3 Radiance, +4 Slayer, +3 Silent Resolve, 78% Shock Chane Resistance *48 Firefly: 56% Ignite Damage, +4 Phoenix, +3 Diva, 78% Ignite Resistance *55 Defender: 45% Team Shield Capacity, +4 Resilience, +3 Diva, +3 Inner Glow, 42% Team Corrosive Resistance *48 Mercenary: 56% SMG Damage, +4 Quiksilver, +3 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +23 SMG Ammo Regeneration #Shields: *61 Impenetrable Ironclad 2985 Capacity 255 Recharge *61 Harmonious Omega 1875 Capacity 442 Recharge Extreme Shock Resistance! *61 Impenetrable Rose 1614 Capacity 478 Recharge Super Fast Recharge *61 Impenetrable Panacea Shield 2090 Capacity 180 Recharge (Quick Health Regeneration) *60 Impenetrable Tough Guy Shield 2037 Capacity 257 Recharge (40% Health Boost) If you are not interested in any of these item, don't post anything dumb especially if you don't even play on ps3!! I am looking for anything better than what I already have and am also looking for *Eridian Fireball, Firebomb, Glob Gun, Rolling Splatter Gun and Splat Gun. *Good Omega Shield *Better Siren Class Mods Im Interested what is your psn ill dup you anything i have you want or just give you all i have and you can sort it all out later. Whatever is best for you my PSN is Bowerpowers I have a firebomb and few weaker weapons I'm intrested in the bessie and ironclad interested? psn:zombienaition One shot hello 20:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC)